Even If
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: AU. Alfred runs away from his mother and into the street, only to have an other child protect him back when he was 7, then comes home to find his mom dead. Now, as a 15 year old, he still is abused by his father, and is sorta a geek at school, with very few friends. Then a new kid comes, and Alfred starts getting some weird memories. What's going on? Rated T for abuse, and launage
1. Saving you sends me to heaven

**Franada-girl97**- YAY! I had a day off! So I decided to write something.

**America**- Please don't t-

**Franadagirl97**- ….it's easy to think of ideas for you two...

**England**- bloody hell...

**France**- would you rather it be me?

**England**- Hell no 0_0

**Canada**- she only owns the story...

**Even if...**

**Ch.**1: saving you sends me to heaven

**Alfred's P.O.V** (7 years old)

Growing up...I was a **very** trouble some little child...

While my younger brother, Matthew, did everything he was told with a smile on his face...I always disobeyed, especially when it came to "him"...and even sometimes my mother...

I had a right to disobey them though...Right?...they never believed me!

Even my mom...when I tell her some things up...she just blows it off...like "he's" innocent...and I'm just some lunatic...

Though even if it's in fear of what "he'll" do if she says anything...she should be doing what's right for her child with no fear!...Like Captain America would do...and I'm mad at her for it...but I still enjoy the little amount of time I get with her from time to time...a time without any pain...

Well...except this time...

When we were out in town...looking for a late birthday gift since I didn't get a gift on my actual birthday...

**Town**

"Mommy...why do you always have to defend daddy...?", I asked her with a confused look on my face as we walked around town...trying to find something for me...thankfully without that meanie around..."Even...after seeing what happens?"

"W-what do you mean Alfred?", She asked nervously, her eye's looking everywhere, anywhere but at poor, little me...What t- she knew EXACTLY what I meant!

"You know exactly what I mean!", I screamed at her as I pulled my hand away from hers, tear's rolling down my newly reddened face...Is she crazy!? She witnessed it this mourning! And now she's acting almost as if nothing had ever happened!

"Alfred...We're in public...stop...Please?", she told me sternly ,her normally cheerful, tan face becoming fearful, and pale. While also reaching her hand out to me...expecting me to listen. I don't know if it was because of all the stares we were getting now, or because she was kidding herself...but she looked as if she was about to vomit up the M* D*nald's we had earlier.

"NO! YOU AREN'T EVER GOING TO HELP ME! ARE YOU? WHY SHOULD I TRUST **YOU! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU MOM!"**, I screamed , my eye's becoming waterfalls rolling down my rosy cheeks, while her eyes became incredibly wide, out of fear and complete shock, and I then I began running away from her, unknowingly into the street. "I"LL BE A HERO FOR MYSELF! BY GETTING AWAY FROM YOU, AND "HIM"!"

"Wait! Alfred! Your in the s-"

"Oh m- What is that child doing?!"

"Someone! Get the driver to stop!"

"Wait...AR-"

"Look OUT you bloody git!"

'SLAM'

And that's...when it happened...a car rammed into me...

Wait...then...

"Why am I o-", I was saying until I heard a women start screaming this blood curling scream on the sidelines, her scream making my own ears ring, and then I noticed a red headed women with green eyes and freckles...her mouth hanging open, and her glowing eye's going as wide as I've ever seen someone's go...

"W-what the bloody hell...you git..."

My eyes went almost as wide as the ladies as I then looked over to my side...and noticed a small, and fragile boy who was right about my age laying on the street...broken...

"Y-you could've died...if you...we...weren't...c...careful..."

He had all these deep, red gashes all over his body...and his legs were completely black...obviously broken...blood came drizzling from one of his eyes, while going from a bright, almost glowing green to an almost black shade of green instead...and his head was severely busted open in the back...dying his bright, blond hair red...like the women's who had been screaming...but the most terrifying part...was how deathly pale he was...

"I-I-I u-u-u-uh..."

"ALFRED! YOU OKAY!"

"Why didn't someone stop the car."

"My BABY!"

"SOMEONE! CALM THE RED HEAD DOWN!"

"SHE'S GOING DELUSIONAL!"

ARTHUR! MY LITTLE BOY! WHY!...AAAHHHHH!"

The broken boy who saved me...his name is Arthur...?

"Someone! Call an ambulance!"

**Hospital**

"…..Arthur...right? Are...you...awake...", I asked, breathing a huge sigh of relief as I noticed he lived, and was still breathing, while his eyes finally shot open, that one eye still being that dark shade of green, after an hour of me sitting here, and waiting to thank him for saving my life...but what actually happened scared me to death...made me almost run away.

"AAHHHHH!", his blood curling scream echoed throughout the pure white hospital room. His two, different shaded eyes widening, his basically white skin getting covered in blood from the numerous wounds all over his body, many of them reopening from the sudden movement he accidently made when he woke up, and as he clutched onto the sheets...tears came down as waterfalls faster then they have ever been able to roll down my own face over my youth...

"What's going on in here!?"

"I-I d-don't know! I just st-"

"Why ask him! He's the reason my son's like this!"

"MUUUUMY! IT HURTS! HURTS! HURTS! HURTS! IT HURTS!MUMMY! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY!"

""I'm s-"

"His heart rate! I-"

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Let him go...? From what?

"Guys! Listen to m-"

"He shouldn't even be h-"

"God...I can see the light..."

Wait...

"Arthur!"

"My b-"

'BEEEEP'

"mu-", the little boy who saved me tried saying, his ice cold lips barley being able to move even an inch...until finally...his pale eyelids started to close...and his bluish lips hung open, the left over blood in his mouth continuing to come out...

He...was freed from his pain and suffering...he...he...

He was dead...and I never thanked him...or apologized for being an idiot...

"Ar...thur...?", his mother questioned, terrified at the sight of her little boy laying there motionless, as she walked over to her completely white sons side and grabbed his hand...shaking even more as she felt how cold he was now..."come on honey...This isn't funny. We have to go home to your brothers and daddy now. Come on! I'll do ANYHTING for you! I'll even fix the issue's in the family! **JUST WAKE UP!**"

He...lived at a broken house too?

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR!...AAAHHHHHH! MY BABY! MY LITTLE BABY!"

"Alfred! Go home with your father, now!"

"B-but I w-"

"We need you out! NOW!"

And for once...I listened to an adult...

After all...it was my fault this happened...

**Home**

"I still can't believe you caused a young child to die...YOU LITTLE SHIT!", my father screamed at me, his face red from how outraged he was. While kicking me in my stomach, probably leaving a completely black bruise on my belly. "You know we could get our ass sued now because of you! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THINK BEFORE YOU DO FOR ONCE! FOR ONCE IN YOU F***N LIFE!"

"I-I'm SORRY!", I yelled running up the stairs, tears rolling down my still red cheeks, my father close behind me, and then I saw Matty standing I front of my mom's room with wide, violet eyes, and a VERY pale completion...like that little boy's as he let out his final blood curling scream. This can't be good...

"Matt! **MATT**! What's wrong?", I yelled to him, a worried look in my sea like blue eyes starting to form, while grabbing his small shoulder's...and shook him as hard as I could, trying to bring him back to reality.

"mo- sh- what. Th-can't be ha-."

"Matt. Words please?"

"Look.", he told me while pointing into our mommy and daddy's room, his pale completion getting worse. I couldn't see, so I turned on the bright lights, and became just as horrified as Matt was after what I saw, my own face becoming pale.

My mother had her normal gentle smile on her face, the smile used to comfort us two boy's, and she looked as if she was just asleep after a long and tiring day. But...that wasn't it...the growing red spot on her light blue dress...right around her heart, plus her white skin that I had already seen today, ruined any innocent theories I could even ponder up.

"No...no...why...why...WWHYYY!?"

"A-Alfred?"

"AAAHHHHH!MOMMY! MOOOMMY! I'M SOOO SORRY!"

"What's g-", my father yelled, walking over to our bedroom door, and noticing the horrific Scene before us. And then he looked even more angry at me, his face becoming a brilliant shade of crimson. "You...YOU BRING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE YOU PIECE Of SHIT!", he screamed as he picked my limp, and weak body up by my still reddened neck from the many years of mistreatment I've gone through thanks to him, and threw me across the hallway...knocking me out in the process...and left me thinking in darkness

Arthur...Mom...I'm sorry...

And...for now on...I'll accept anything the comes at me...

Even...if it hurts...or makes me uncomfortable...

As punishment for the sin I committed...I will listen to anything they say...

For killing you two innocent people...out of my own selfishness...

…...

**Franada-girl97**- Why...why do I write sad stuff?

**England**- …..I died?

**America**- And I'm abused?

**France**- WHERE AM I?!

**Franada-girl97**- next chap...

**Canada**- please...R&R...she'll really appreciate it...

**Franada-girl97**- and I'll get the next chapter up faster if you review :) 


	2. It Hurts, It'll be Okay

**Franada-girl97**- You know...sometimes, it's just fun to sit and write when your bored :3

**England**- I bloody died...

**America**- How is this Usuk then?

**Franada-girl97**- just wait .

**Japan**- I will *holds out camera*

**France**- Ohonhonhonhohn~

**England**- shut up you bloody frog!

**Prussia**- kesesese~ she only owns the story.

**Even if...**

**Ch.2: **it hurts, it'll be okay

**Alfred's P.O.V** (Age 15)

"Alfred! Breakfast is done!"

"Alfred? ALFRED!"

"Ugh...5 more minutes Matty..."

"Alfred! Dad's going to be up in 3 more minutes!"

"I'm up!", I cried out as I sat up in my bed, my face becoming pale from the thought of my dad figuring out I'd slept in, and sweaty from the terrifying nightmare I had last night...

Speaking of those...I'd rather...not talk about them...

"Pancakes? Really?", I asked as I came down stairs, dressed and all ready for the day, my bag full of new books, and my embarrassing work clothes. "You make these every time school starts..."

"They're a good way to get your self started for the day, Alfred.", he told me as he sat down, and started eating. His face paling, and turning away as he noticed my father come down. "G-Good mourning...dad..."

"Yea...mourning you son of a bitch."

"ALFRED!"

"So...you still doing "that" job", my dad asked me with the same smirk on his face, and then just knocked me out of my chair and started stepping on my back. "Must suck to wear something like that just to get one dollar a hour"

"I get more then that jack ass", I said irritated as he continued pressing down on my back, probably bruising it in the process. "So get off."

"Yea...because you get those tips from all those people who...you know...", he said smirking as he pulled on my hair, sadly, where my one strand of hair stuck up at...probably on purpose too..."That place isn't the most legal place in the world."

"I know...Now** let. go.** "

"Dad...come on, we have school. If he isn't there, or has any new bruises, people will be suspicious.", my brother told him, trying to protect me without my ass hole of a father noticing. Something he has mastered.

"You go lucky you little bitch.", he whispered in my ear, making my skin pale, and chills shiver down my spine. What is wrong with that son of a bitch? Does he feel that much of a need to be-little me?

"You alright?"

"Yea...I'll get through...", I told my brother as I got up, and rubbed my back. It's weird...a while ago, I would've been crying, but now...I just lay there and grit my teeth...I've become so pathetic...

"A-alright..."

"….Matt?'

"Yea?"

"I'm not hungry an-"

"Come on...eat...", he told me with the dark look in his eyes that tell me that if I don't do something, there would be consequences...so I ate.

Not realizing someone I would meet today...would change my life.

**~First Period~**

"Hey! Look who still's coming!", my albino acquaintance, Gilbert, said as I walked into the homeroom class for my group of sophomores. Gilbert and I are friends outside of the classroom, but if any of his cool friends are in his classes, he goes along with them when they bully me, then apologizes later.

"And so is the asshole who stole my brother's virginity.", I practically spat out as I noticed one of Gil's good friends, Francis. He recently started dating my brother over the summer, and...I heard things from my brothers room...and it's been pissing me off...

"Oh come on~ l'amour comes naturally...if it happens, it happens.", he told me as he messed with his own hair, as if he was trying to show off to the other students...even though he had a freakin boyfriend...what is w- is he mental?

"Come on amigo~ Of course he's protective! It's his brother.", the final one, Antonio, said as he munched on his breakfast...a tomato...you know...I don't think I've ever seen him without a tomato with him.

"Yea...So treat him well you Frenchie bastard"

"Everyone! Sit down!", the teacher cried out as he walked in, and the normally chaotic classroom settled down so no one would get in trouble. Yet...I felt anything but calm for some reason...it was all quiet...so why was my heart racing even more now?

"Hello...my name is Allistor, Allistor Kirkland.", the red head in front of us...hey...I remember that name from some where..."But you may call me ..."

"Psst...I heard he lost a brother about eight years ago...a boy around seven to be exact...no files were ever charged for some reason though...", Gilbert whispered to me in my ear as the teacher wrote his name on the board. Wait...could that name have been...

"Anyway...we have a transfer student...how about you come in...sir..."

A second later, a boy about my age walked in...though the only thing I could tell about him was his eyes, a pair of bright green orbs that shined brighter then any I have ever seen before, other then that, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans so everything else was hidden...

He seemed like any other student to me...other then the fact that after he walked in, and I looked into his bright eyes...everything faded out...and I was somewhere completely different then before...

**Normal P.O.V**

_A boy...about 6 years old, sat in a room all by himself...he had such a small figure...his waist line so very thin, and his arms and legs looked like they could barley hold up the boys figure...and his body was covered completely in cuts and bruises...his dull green eyes looked down towards the ground...with a depressed glint in them. And all he had on was an over-sized t-shirt that barley stayed over his small shoulders, and his brilliant gold locks were a tangled mess._

_In the room he was in, it was empty except for al the blood stains that stained the pure white carpet, a small, torn-up bed in the corner, a sharp object that seemed to be a knife laid on the floor with dried up blood crusting over the knife, a leather whip with blood coated on it that seemed fairly new, a small pile of completely torn up shirts, low quality bandages, and a pile of rope. The door was suddenly unlocked and opened, but the boy's gaze never left the ground._

_A man well above the little boy's age, and who looked a lot like the small boy except had red eyes instead of green, walked in, closed the door, and locked it behind him. He walked over to the small boy, the small boy still not even looking up, and held his hand out revealing a small quantity of food, looked a lot like dog food, that surely wouldn't even satisfy the smallest stomach in the world, and then the boy looked up._

_The boy reluctantly took the food, nibbled a little, and then practically shoved the rest down his throat, as if he had gone forever without food...even if it was such a sickening food such as dog food. Speaking of going without, the small boy was so ghostly pale that he seemed to have been away from the sun for an extremely long time._

_The older man, maybe his father, grabbed the boy by his wrist suddenly after a few seconds, earning a high pitched yelp from the smaller boy, and dragged him over to the small bed. Once over there, he slammed him down and pulled the knife up off the floor, and slowly slashed it across the child's cheek. The child never let out his screams like any other child would, but he did start to tear up...almost like he wanted to cry out...but couldn't._

_"It hurt's doesn't it?...You want to cry out...don't you?", the man told the small boy as he moved away from his cheek, pulled his shirt down to show where his heart would be, and traced a heart over where his heart would be. "But you can't..."master" wouldn't like that."_

_"….I...know.", the small boy said in a scratched up voice as the man bent down and kissed the middle of the bloody heart forming from the traced shape that's suppose to represent something peaceful...normally not counting this time. "…."master"…..would get angry...at me if...I did..."_

_"That's right...", he replied satisfied as he began smirking, while picking up some rope from the floor, and tying the child's small, scratched up, wrist to the bed post, and then sat in between the tiny boys fragile legs. "Now...you ready, "Slave"?"_

_"Yes..."Master"…."_

_"I love you...__**Arthur**__..."_

_"I love you too...__**father**__..."_

…...

**Franada-girl97**- comment about the end...I do **NOT** think what happened was right in any way, shape or form. So no flams, it fit's into the story...please...complain about the story writing if you complain about anything...not the topics...got it?

**America**- dudes, she's serious...she doesn't joke about this subject...

**England**- was...that me?

**France**- she won't tell you

**England**- T_T

**Canada**- Like before...she'll get the next chapter up faster if you R&R...so please...review


	3. I don't like it, it doesn't matter

**Franada-girl97**- wow...6 followers and 5 reviews already...thank you all soooo much :D

**France**- keep the love coming~

**Franada-girl97**- yea, and you might get a kiss from Artie ^^

**England**- ye- wait...WHAT!?

**America**- ha ha...she's offering you up :P

**France**- And Alfred~ too!

**America**- NO WAY!

**Japan**- …she only owns the story...

**Even If...**

**Ch.3:** I don't like it, it doesn't matter

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"Ugh..."

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

"Come on! Show a little more l'amour!"

"Yea! My amigo here doesn't ge the most sleep because of his job..."

"And he's sort of a dufus..."

"I heard that Gilbert...", I told him as my tired eyes began adjusting to the real world...what was that...

_"I love you too...__**father**__..."_

It was his father...so maybe he meant in a family like context to make the man happy...and not hurt him...then again...he seemed to be...doing something sinful to the boy...

"Umm...are you alright sir...?", I heard someone ask, and as I looked up, I noticed the hoodie boy hovering over me, a scared look on his face, and a worried glint in his eyes. Why...is he scared for me? We just met...

"Yea...something just popped into my head...", I told the boy as I gave my signature dorky grin...it's always nice to see someone who still cares for others at this time..."Hey...what's your name...?"

"Ahem...", coughed out giving me a little glare...oh yea...I fell out of my desk, and interrupted class. "May we continue class?"

"Yea...Wait...I'm Alfred..."

"Just call me Artie..."

"…Al...right...", I stuttered out...definitely not a name you hear everyday...

"Anyway...let's start class...now?"

"Yes, ."

**~Passing Period~**

"So...where did you come from, Artie?", I asked as I opened my new locker, and then started looking around for any notebooks, pens, or pencils that could have been left from last year. My father won't buy me anything other then small meals he feeds me when he cooks...so I sorta have to buy stuff through out the year, and salvage from anything I find.

"England...Well...technically the United Kingdom...but I came from London...which is in England...", he told me with the big exclamation he felt he had to make...man...never heard someone explain their original home in such a detailed manner...

"Hey! Look who showed up again for another year for us!", an obnoxious voice said from behind me before smashing my head into my own locker, causing my head to leak a little bit of blood from some old wound my father gave me..."It's our old punching bag Alfie~"

"Back off...Albert..."

"Aww~ Why? He only wants to have some fun~", the other one with this Albert guy, Oliver, sang as he decided it would be fun to mess with my single strand of hair that stuck up, much to my disliking. Why?...I'd...rather not talk about it...

"...let ah go of my f-freakin hair..."

"But you can be so c-"

"Let go!", my new friend suddenly cried out as suddenly he pushed both of these two jerks away?...Unbelievable. He's so thin...how did he push those two jerks away? There two of the strongest boys in my class...

"What th-", Albert was saying, lifting his fist to punch this new boy, until he finally saw the boy...then he suddenly smirked..."Why...hello there. I never have seen you face around here...you new?", he practically slurred out in the smoothest voice he could muster, and then wrapped his arm around Artie's shoulder like they were buddies...what the hell does he think he's doing!?

"Um...can you not touch me?", he asked Albert, taking his hand and moving it away from his shoulder. That boy has some real guts...standing up the him...one of the biggest bullies in this school. "I...prefer my personal space."

"Your awfully close to that **LOSER**.", Oliver said shoving Artie away from Albert, and then walking over to me, and hanging over my shoulders. Ouch...that hurt...especially from the guy who..."Look...don't touch him, he's m-"

"I AM NOT! SO F**K OFF!", I screamed at him feeling the urge to actually stand up for myself...weird...normally I just let them do what they want...what is going on with me? "I...I want nothing to do with you..."

"Aw~ but last year w-"

"YOU FORCED THAT ON ME!"

"Alfred...what are you talking about?", Artie asked shyly, oh yea...he's new here...so he wouldn't have heard the rumors from last year...what keeps me in line when it comes to them...

_**December 13th, 20-**_

_It was the day before winter break, the day I had been dreading. Partially because even during the holiday season...my father doesn't give me a break. That, and have more hours I have to work at "that" job..._

_"Hello, Alfie~"_

_My eye's went almost as wide as when my father sneaks up behind me as I heard that voice from behind, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist without any consent from me...and I already knew exactly who it was too..._

_"H-hey...Oliver...", I said a little shakily...most people in school were afraid of him...of course, he was one of the biggest bullies, though only one year ahead of me. No...it was something he had once done to me that was making me shake...something I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Since he always got help dealing with guys stronger then him like me...from his little f**k buddy..."S-shouldn't you be h-heading home for the h-holidays?"_

_"Yea...but I just wanted to see a little "Special" someone.", he whispered in my ear as he snuck his right hand a little lower, and started messing around with my hair with his left hand. I shivered at the thought of why he called me that...painful...and unwanted memories started to run through my head...as I bit back tears..._

_'Ah...no...stop it!'_

_'Why...your cheeks are all red...it's so cute~'_

_'I-I am n- ah!'_

_'Don't hurt him too much~'_

_'Only trying to help you out...plus he was being bad...'_

_'God...save m- agh!'_

_"Y-you did...huh?", I questioned looking around...trying to find his little "friend"...but he was no where to be found...what's going on? "Um...what did you need?"_

_"Just wanted to tell you your mine for now on~"_

_"Wait...WHAT THE HELL!?", I screamed getting really pissed off. I have my dad to deal with...God...he's got to be kidding me! "What makes you think I would EVER listen to you...you...you son of a b-"_

_"Because I'll tell the school about what happened~"_

_"So?"_

_"I'll change it up, and make it like you were the filthy little __**slut**__. Then more people will probably come running to you. And your sort of an easy target for...whatever reason."_

_"Tsk...you son of a-"_

_"Hey, it's your choice.", He told me smirking before leaning over to my ear, and continuing his statement that way. "But keep in mind, you have enough on your plate as it is~"_

_W-what...h-how did he k-know? I never told anyone! Not even my closest friends!_

_"...your bluffing..."_

_"Do you really want to risk that chance though..."_

_"..."_

_"I thought so...I'll come by you know...to your place. Other then that...later Alfie~"_

_"…ater..."_

_F**k my life..._

"The same conditions still apply~ I WILL tell everyone about you, and they'll believe me, over dorky you any day. So I fix this ATTITUDE of yours~", he told me before kissing me (much to my disliking) and then walking away with Albert, after he tried reaching over for Artie, who slapped his hand away.

"I will get you...", I head Albert grumble towards Arthur as they disappeared into the hallway...Artie giving a disgusted look towards him before turning to me.

"Hey...are you okay...?"

"Don't worry...I'm fine, I'm used to it an-'

"Someone should've helped!", he cried out starting to cry a little...he...cares about what happens to me...? "No one deserves that..."

"It'll be alright. I deal with a lot worse after all.", I told him smiling, and rustling his hair like my mother did when I was upset as a child. "Don't cry..."

"Alright..."

'RIIING!'

"SHIT!", I cried out grabbing his hand, and running. We're late! Damn those assholes...If I could hit them...

"Um Al-"

"No time Artie! We're late!'

"It's the first day..."

oh yeah...it doesn't really matter...does it?

"...Let's just go..."

**Franada-girl97**- And...Fin!

**England**- Is A-

**Franada-girl97**- SSHHHH! Though it's obvious...no one must know...

**America**- you hate me...don't you?

**Franada-girl97**- it'll get better!

**America**- For me?

**Franada-girl97**-yes...

**Japan**- She would really appreciate if you would review...she'll get ch.4 up faster if you do.

**Franada-girl97**- because I already have an idea if what'll happen! So R&R


	4. I'm dead, I'll protect you

**Franada-girl97**- I am SOOO sorry this is moving slow . Staring soon, we'll be doing some time skips...

**America**- I'm bullied too?

**Franada-girl97**- They bully everyone...your not their only target...

**England**- Am I going to get bullied?

**Franada-girl97**- no...but he l-

**France**- REMEMBER! Let the readers figure stuff out! *hand over her mouth*

**Franada-girl97**- dauhswagfhdsfdJA! (muffled translation- get off me you son of a bitch!)

**Romano**- she only owns the damn story...

**Franada-girl97**- *pulls hand away* oh yea! If you have an idea for anything that could happen, leave it in the reviews at the end. I will keep your idea's in mind. And more characters will show up today, one or two more 2p's (yes, most of my stories include them) and few other nice people.

**Even If...**

**Ch.4: ..**.I'm dead, I'll protect you.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**~Lunch~**

"It's so weird...this boy right here got every single class I have, and in all the same period too!", I cried out to my group of friends, and putting one of my hands on Artie's shoulder. It was weird, but I didn't mind. I wasn't alone in the advance classes none of my other friends were taking after all.

"The tomato bastard, and me, have the same class as you next period.", my friend, Lovino, said while picking at his food. I met him last year, when both of us were on the roof for lunch, trying to get away from everyone. Apparently his family had some issues with his mom degrading his brother and him, so they split up. Happy he got away from that...

If only I could get away from my issues...

"Vee~ I wish freshman classes weren't separated...I took some of the same classes as you guys...", the other Italian, Feliciano, said as he continued stuffing his face with his favorite pasta. Yea...he would be amazing in class. He was always known to keep the class up-beat and fun. Even if the most depressing person was in there.

"You have me...", my brother said as he took a small bite of his food, then continued. "Anyway, where did the boy come from."

"He told me...he transferred from England to here.", I told him as we continued to eat. Wonder why he's asking this..."Sweet that we got a transfer student..."

"Alfred...?"

"Yea, bro?"

"We only got one transfer student...and they weren't from England..."

"…huh...?"

"You see...", Francis said as he patted my brother's back, and sipped a little bit of his water. "I had band last period...and the teacher introduced us to the only transfer student for this year...and he's from Japan."

"I-I see...", I said nervously as I gulped down some milk...if...he wasn't a transfer student...then what is he...? He's not from around here...did he move towards the end of the summer...?

"Hey! I'm back!", Artie cried out happily as he sat with us and started eating again...while I could do nothing but stare at him..."Huh...are you alright, Alfred?"

"I-I'm fine...let's just eat..."

**~Chemistry~**

"SWEET! A class I can experiment in!", I cried out as I sat down at the four chair table with my three other buds; Artie, Antonio, and Lovino. I LOVE science...grant, there's math in this class, which is never fun, but the actual science part completely over shadows it...

"Bonjour ma 'dam. Lovely day, isn't it. But not as lovely as you, Mon cher~"

In the next moment, I noticed Francis was glaring in the direction of the French speaking "fool" as he called him. Francois (**A/N** Yep...because adding a O is so original...) is another member of the most feared group in school, A.K.A the bullies who think they own the school. Unlike the others though, he acts kind to people...but with bad intentions...REALLY bad intentions...intentions that could only harm the other person.

And Francis hates him for it...for one thing, Francois almost got my brother to think he was really Francis, and get him in bed. And for another thing, he uses love, and Francis thinks that's despicable.

"Hey, look what two sissies came back this year.", Francois said walking over, already having a girl hanging over him. Probably who he'll do tonight..."The romantic fool, and the g-"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Don't say that for everyone to hear!", I cried out starting to get a little bent out of shape. "Yea, some people know...but the fewer people that know, the better..."

"And romantic fool!? I'm the not the one taking advantage of other's hearts, boys and girls alike!"

"Why settle for one, when you can have m-", he was saying until he looked past us, and saw Artie in the back, since he had to go back there to get a pencil to use. Then I noticed the faintest of smirks. "Excuse me."

"He is not...that f**kn bastard is not.", Lovino said as we all noticed he walked over to Artie...This can't be good...

**Arthur's P.O.V **(**A/N **Finally! Another P.O.V)

"I've never seen these...", I said as my eye's twinkled with curiosity. All you had to do was press the top of the pencil, and baam! Lead came out. It was so cool! "...Wait! Stop it! You have to look normal."

"Hello there, I've never seen one with...such bright, green eyes~"

My eye's went wide as I swiftly turned around, and noticed this boy, about my age, maybe a year older, standing in front of me. He had this gleaming, platinum blond hair, and light, purple eyes' that seemed to twinkle with...something? (**A/N **Poor Artie, can't see lust in others eyes...) "…who are you...?"

"Oh dear, my apologies.", he said bowing a little towards me, why? I do not know. "You may call me Francois, or whatever you like, mon cher~"

"O-oh um...", I said a little nervous...Why...was he being so humble...? He barley knows me, after all..."I-I'm Artie..."

"Ah...such a beautiful name, why can't everyone have such a magnificent name~"

"O-oh...I never thought it was t-the best name..."

"Would you mind, if we could hang out some time?"

"Oh! That sounds nice. I want to make friends, after all.", I told him feeling flattered that someone wanted to hang out with me already...but why does he...want to anyway?

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**~After School~**

"Hey...Al?", Artie asked me as we walked out of school, he said he wanted to come with me to my job for whatever reason, but I personally would have rather seen him go home for the day...

"Yea, Artie?"

"What...would you say if you knew who was under this hoodie...from your past?", he asked me as we continued walking down the sidewalk to the small town where all the restaurants and such were...

"W-what?"

"You heard me..."

"W-well, who could be under there?"

"….just answer me..."

"Well...", I started still thinking about my answer...this definitely wasn't the easiest question to answer, after all..."Well...depends on who it was...I guess..."

"what...do you mean, Alfred?"

"Well, if it's someone I liked, like my mom or...a little boy I once meet. But...if it's someone I hated or disliked...then I wouldn't be so happy..."

"I see...", Artie said as we kept on walking along the sidewalk, a bad feeling starting to settle in my gut. Wait...why was there a bad feeling...?

"Say...why did that guy come up to you...in Chemistry?"

"Hmm? Does it matter?"

"Yes! It does!", I cried out a little, letting my emotions get the better of me...there was a big reason why it mattered..."Now what did he need!"

"Alfred?"

"ARTIE! ANSWER ME!"

"A-Alfred...we have more important worries..."

"What do y-"

"ALFRED! MOVE!"

"I-is that a-"

'CRASH'

Not this...again...

**Franada-girl97**- Hmm~ what happened...I wonder, I wonder~

**England**- You left a cliff hanger?

**Franada-girl97**- yep! And just to let you know, due to AP work, it may take longer to get the chapters up for now on...

**America**- WHAT!?

**France**- Oh well, people can be patient...

**England**- school is important, you know...

**Franada-girl97**- Oh shut up you!

**Canada**- please leave reviews, she'll still try to get it up faster if she has the motivation...


	5. If I seem gone, I'm not

**Franada-girl97**- I REALLY hate AP classes -.-

**England**- They look good on your resume :)

**America**- dude...

**Franada-girl97**- it gets in the way of my drawing and writing time!

**France**- Do you want to be a writer?

**Franada-girl97**- more specifically a mangaka -.-

**Canada**- wow. You have two things to work on then.

**Franada-girl97**- I'm only a sophomore! I have a long time to get ready for things!

**Romano**- ...she only owns this damn story...

**Even If...**

**Ch.5: **….I seem gone, I'm not.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**7 years ago**

_"Today...we are here to mourn the passing...of such a young soul...and another poor soul that departed the same day..."_

_"Why did we have to come anyway?", I asked quietly as Matt, my father, and I sat there in the hard pews of the church...even though I should be up there with the very two people who we were mourning. "I caused this...after all."_

_"I know...but it's respectful to come.", my father said before secretly grabbing me by my shirt collar, leaving a red mark where shirt had rubbed against my skin. "But I __**WILL **__punish you for this when we get home again."_

_"Yes...father."_

_"Shh...it's starting."_

**15 years old**

Mom...I'm finally coming for you...

Or...at least I thought I would...

"Huh?", I questioned as I suddenly realized I was looking up towards the shining sun, and I didn't feel any pain on my body. "How am I...!?"

I looked up right before I was going to question my survival, when I noticed a boy in a green hoody, with white, almost glowing wings popping out of his back...like an angels...and that's when I remembered the hoody from school...

"A-Artie...?"

"No...that's not my full name...it's about time...remember that question I asked you?", he told me as he began to turn around, taking his hoody off of his head as he turned around. "well-"

"Yea...b-", I was saying until he had turned completely around...and I suddenly realized something. Something I should've noticed back when I saw his eyes...

Those bright green orbs that looked at me worriedly just like then...

His bright, blond hair that looked like a mess, only this time not coated with blood...

And the bushy eyebrows he shared with his mother that I remember screaming like a lunatic when she saw his broken, life less body.

He was-

"I am...Arthur Kirkland. The boy that saved your life twice now."

"W-wha...ho-how are y-you h-how wha-"

"I'll tell you later...but is there a place that's more...private?"

"...let's go to my place..."

"Alright...let's go...before you go to work..."

"SHIT! Explanation can wait! We need to GO!"

**Café**

"Alfred...What is THAT!?", Arthur cried out as he sat down in a chair so we could chat before my shift, his cheeks puffing out as if he was holding back laughter. Now...how did I know he would react this way?

"I know...it's embarrassing...but it get's worse...especially if there are no police, or inspector's.", I said pulling a little at the skirt part of my work cloths. I had this maid outfit on that was this light teal color, and a few spots that were white, and an apron over it. Then a pair stockings, and finally a pair of, thankfully, low heals (**A/N** Embarrassing, yes. But Al is going through crap right now. oh! And a link to what the outfit is like is on my profile. Except it's short sleeved...Not long like the picture has.).

"What...is this job of yours anyway?"

"I'm a server...sort of one of those places that has a lot of customers because of things like fan service..."

"I...see..."

"Alfred! Work is about to start!"

"Alright boss!", I cried back out to my boss as he told me that we were about to open. "Work will be done in no time, we'll talk more then...okay?

"Alright!"

**Walking Home**

"So...I'm guessing you got lucky today?", Arthur asked me as we walked home at about 8:00 at night. Wow...the entire time he was there...nothing happened. He's almost...like a good luck charm...

"Yep! And...this is my home.", I told him as we stopped right in front of my house, and he looked at it with amazement...I looked at it with dread...

"Let's...go inside..."

"Alright...let me get my key Arthur..."

**Inside**

Once we were inside, Arthur looked around the main room, and with a curious look on his face too, one you wouldn't normally see on a teenager's face...he's so...innocent to the world. Then again...he died when he was a young boy, so it's not the most surprising thing in the world...

"Say...let's get up to my room...before we get back...", I told him as I started walking over to the stairs, until he ran over to me, and grabbed my hand. "W-what?"

"You have your own ROOM!?"

"Y-Yea...didn't you?"

"...I wouldn't call it a...bedroom..."

What...does he mean? Does...it deal with the memory I got today when...he walked into my home room?

"Let's...just go...Arthur...?"

"Y-yea..."

**Bedroom**

"So...explain yourself.", I told him as I locked my door to keep others out...and went over to my bed to sit. At first, he simply sighed, and then he started talking...

"It's a little confusing...you see...", He started looking at me in a way that asked do you still want to know. So I simply nodded towards him. "...You were right before...I am not suppose to still be here...I'm a special case..."

"What do y-"

"Do you believe...in guardian angels?"

"...never saw them...but always believed everyone had one...Well...at least ever since my brother read this book..."

"Well...I've been watching over you...", he started looking away all the sudden, a guilty look on his face. "For...your poor mother..."

"Wait...MOM!? What's going on!?"

"She's...not resting yet..."

"Wha-"

"She's...waiting to move on...until she knows you're safe.", he told me as he started walking around my room, biting his lower lip as if to hold back tears. "S-She is a ghost..."

"…So I wasn't crazy when I saw her at night? All those times I went to get a drink and such?"

"Yes..."

"…Continue."

"Well...", he started before continuing his explanation. "I don't know why...but for some reason, I needed to come down here to protect you...so I was given a human form...and sent to you, sadly with only the knowledge necessary for classes, and protecting you..."

"What...does that mean...?"

"I'm what you would call innocent..."

No wonder he couldn't catch onto what Francois was doing...

"Will...you stay here?", I asked him, hoping that would be a yes. That...would at least free my soul from one weight holding it down...

"No...but I do get a wish if I succeed in protecting you from what you need to be protected from..."

One wish...

Maybe I can...

"Arthur...could you-"

"ALFRED! DAD'S HOME!"

Shit...

"Arthur! Hide in the closet!"

"B-but-"

"Now!"

Wait-", Arthur was trying to say before I grabbed his wrist, and then I suddenly felt dizzy...like back when I saw Arthur walk into class.

"ALFRED!"

**Normal P.O.V**

_A small boy, probably about 5, sat there playing with his older red head, probably about 18, and every time the smaller boy laughed, his blond hair bounced a little, and his older brother smiled a little. Look closer, and you would see that the two of them were drawing._

_"Scoddie! Scoddie! Look!" (A/N kid translation- Scottie), Arthur cried out as he pointed at the paper, showing the Scottie guy what he had drawn. Causing the older brother's eye's to go wide. "Hmm? What Wong?" (A/N Translation- wrong)_

_"ARHTUR! COME UP STAIRS!"_

_"Coming...daddy...", the little boy said starting to get up, only to get pulled back down onto his knees, and looked at sternly by his older brother. Who, by the way, was not happy with what he had just seen._

_"Wait...why...is the little boy all cut up, R?", the older one asked the little one who's nickname was R as he pulled up the drawing. On it portrayed a little boy, about R's age, who was bounded by his wrist and ankles. He had a gag in his mouth, and his body was completely covered open cuts leaking blood still, and bruises that shined brightly against the pale form of the child._

_"Is...hat not noma...? (A/N Kid translation- Is...that not normal...?)_

_"…no...is something going on...?"_

_"...we-"_

_"ARTHUR!", a man, even older then Scottie, screamed stomping into the living room they were in, very pissed off. "I...I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR F***N ASS UPSTAIRS!"_

_"AHH! I Sorwy Daddy!" (A/N Kid Translation- Sorry)_

_"That...WON'T CUT IT!" He screamed at the crying little boy as he grabbed him by his wrist, with an amount of strength not necessary to keep ahold of a child. "We're going...NOW."_

_"Yes...d-"_

_"Hold up!", Scottie cried out marching over to his dad, and p-_

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"ugh...", I let out, rubbing the side of my head since I felt a huge amount of pain...Almost as if someone had took a gun, and shot me through the head with it. Why...what's up with these memories...?

"Alfred...? Are you okay?"

"Yea...wa- IN THE CLOSET!"

"Alright!"

"ALFRED!", I heard the same voice that always screamed at me cry out as this person stomped into my room as I closed the closest door. This person, being my dad.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter. I had stressful day..."

"And...what can I do about that?"

"This.", he told me as he raised his fist, and punched me across the room. Dammit...I should've seen that coming...

"N-"

"You don't get a F***N choice!"

"W-"

"ALFRED!'

**Franada-girl97**- good news, and bad news. Bad news is, this is probably my last upload for the week, good news is...I'll have more free time over the weekend ^^

**England**- why?

**Franada-girl97**- No book work due until Wednesday...sadly, I'll be bust with that for Thursday and Friday :/

**America**- Dammit!

**France**- Don't worry fans~ She won't give up on trying to type. Who knows, she may update before she said she will.

**Franada-girl97**- still...I will post a chapter (6 or 7, don't care) Over the weekend. So look forward to it ^^

**Canada**- she'll be more motivated to get her work done so she can continue if she has more encouragement to write...so R&R please...

**Franada-girl97**- and remember...the outfit Al wear's at work will have a link on my profile page...so you can look at that if you want ^^

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

If any of those things apply to you...**PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! **I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. **KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! **I **WILL **be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.


	6. He's Dangerous, I'll protect you

**Franada-girl97**- Hello! And welcome back to Even If...!

**England**- Last time...

**America**- we left off with me getting punched...

**England**- and I ran out to try to help...

**Canada**- What will happen?

**Franada-girl97**- Let's start this to see!

**Spain**- Bella only owns the story here!

**Franada-girl97**- B-bella?!

**New Character (might appear in this chapter, depends where I get)**

**Name**: Zion Moore

**Creator/Owner**: Elizaveta Hedervary on

**Age**: 15

**Looks**: shoulder length, straight hair and brown eye's

**Overview**: Happy most of the time, likes to look at the bright side. Though will defend her friends if she feels it is necessary. She is in Alfred's little group of friends, and knows about his bullying issues, yet not his home issues. Often talks to Kiku about Anime's they find.

**Even If...**

**Ch.6: **…he's dangerous, I'll protect you.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

"Alfred!", I cried out, busting out of his closet after watching Alfred get punched across his own bedroom. Just because his dad had a bad day..."What the bloody hell to you think your doing!?"

"Alfred...who is this? I thought...I said no guest over here, unless I knew ahead of time...", his dad said with an angry tone in his voice while starting to glare at Alfred. What did Alfred do!?

"W-well I-I-I uuuhhhh...he 's homeless...", Alfred told him thinking of some excuse for some odd reason...why would he need to say that? "So I thought it would be nice to let him stay here..."

"...keep him out of my sight.", his dad practically spat at Al as he walked out of his room, probably trying to keep what he does a secret...sadly, you can see anything from heaven...

"Alfred...? You okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm used to it anyway...I am just going to sleep this off...night Arthur..."

"Alright...good night...Alfred..."

**Week Later...**

**Dream**

**Alfred's P.O.V**

_I was running through some building, maybe an apartment, that I had never seen before...trying to find something-or someone for that matter- for some reason...all I knew...I needed to get to that person...quick..._

_"ALFRED! HELP ME!"_

_"-! I'm coming!", I cried out, not being able to hear who it was I was calling out to...wonder why..._

_I finally got up to a random door, but when I tried opening the door...it was locked...and no matter how many times I kicked the door, it wouldn't come down..._

_"No...PLEASE! HELP MEEE!"_

_"OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

_"PLEASE! SPARE ME FROM THE PAIN!"_

_"Op-"_

_'sh-'_

**Real World**

"AAHHHH!", I screamed out as I woke up in my own bed, sweating after having the same exact dream I have been having since a few days ago...a very weird dream at that..."what...is up with that dream..."

"Alfred! Are you okay!?", my brother, Matty, said as he slammed open my door, Arthur close behind him. Sometimes, I feel lucky to at least have a caring brother..."Artie said he heard you scream..."

"I'm fine...it was...just a bad dream..."

"You sure...Alfred?"

"Yea...Artie", I told him using his nickname since Matty was around. I might know he's an angel, but that doesn't mean anyone else needs to know...

"Let's...just head to school..."

"Alright, Matt!"

**Second Period: English 10**

"Ahh...Hardly feels like a week...doesn't it?", Gilbert said putting his feet on top of his desk...just like he was told not to by the teacher on the first day of school...He never learns...does he?

"Um...didn't Ms. Mizuki tell you not...to do that?"

"What? That teacher named Chi? She won't do anything Kesesese~ Honestly, for a friend of Al's here, you worry to much!"

"T-that's not a bad thing!"

"Y-"

"ALFREDD!"

"H-huh!? Zion!?", I cried out surprised to see one of my only friends that was a girl. She hadn't been here in all last week, so I was starting to worry..."Where have you been!?"

"On vacation~ We went to Japan over summer break! Oh...", She said starting to look over at Gilbert, noticing his legs on the desk, and right after that, karate chopped him on the head. "Bad Gilbert!"

"WAAH! What the hell!?"

"The teacher wouldn't want you doing that!"

"Screw that!"

"Alfred...they're weird..."

"Hmm? Who's he?", Zion asked me as she looked at Arthur with here usual curious, brown eyes. Her hair following her every movement since it was very light. "I don't remember him..."

"U-uh I-I uh..."

"He's Artie!", I told her wrapping my arm over his shoulder, putting my old, shitty grin I normally have on to make sure no one worries about me. "He's new to our little, old town."

"Yea...sure...", she told me, an unsure tone seeping through her every word. Why...does she not fully believe me on this?

"Um...Guys!? The teacher is coming!"

"Ah s- Thanks Kiku dude!"

"I'm not worried K-"

"FEET OFF YOUR DESK GILBERT!"

"WAAAH!"

**Lunch**

"Man...now we know not to make Ms. Mizuki angry at us...", I said to my small group of friends, a fearful tone slipping trough as I ate my ice-cream. Then, all my friends nodded in agreement, even Feliciano and my brother who had no idea what the hell we were talking about.

"Y-yea...", Gilbert cried out a little rubbing the back of his head since he was the one who got whacked. "I didn't even know teacher's still had rulers to hit kids with..."

"Well, you brought it on yourself.", Francis said, putting his arm over his boyfriend's, or my brother's, shoulder, and earning a warning glare from over protective me. "You shouldn't have decided to ignore her words, like you always do with all of your teachers..."

"The new ones are normally lenient!"

"Obviously not this one...", I whispered under my breath, starting to laugh a little at Gil's stupidity...What? I may be his friend, but sometimes you have to laugh at him.

"Don't be mean!", Arthur cried out as he whacked me a little on the shoulder...guess he still doesn't understand when people joke around with each other...then again, he doesn't get a lot of things...

"Kesesese~ It was only a joke."

"I-it was?"

"Yes, Artie. It was. Dude, why do you take these things so seriously?"

"...I...don't know."

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

My eye's went wide hearing the voice behind me. And when I turned around, I only got a punch to my face...F***...why do they always need to mess with me.

"Leave Alfred ALONE!", Arthur screamed at Albert as he ran over, and punched him across the cafeteria...wow...guess angels have a considerable amount of strength too...wish I had that...

"Why you l-"

"Now, now. Don't hurt the boy. After all, you were wrong in what you did.", Francois said, winking back at Albert behind Arthur's back, probably a sign that he was only lying to get on Arthur's good side...or better yet, in his pants...that selfish little bastard...

"Thank you. At least someone agrees", Arthur said as he crossed his arms, and puffed his cheeks. Honestly...is he really that...innocent still?

"Hey...Arthur?", Francois started ask walking over to Arthur and putting his hand under is chin. This can't be good..."Do you mind coming over, and helping me with some work? You've been getting some good grades in Chemistry so far...right?"

"O-of course! I'll be happy to help. I don't do much right after school...after all.", Arthur started answering, and Francois's smirk grew a little more. H-he isn't thinking!? "Mainly because the person I live with is at work for a little while.

"Then I'll give you a ride over to my place~"

"A-alright.", he stuttered as Francois walked away, obviously pleased with himself. I swear to whatever god is up in heaven...when I get my hands on that son of a bitch..."Alfred? Are you okay?"

"...look...go over to his house and help, fine. But...if he starts to try to pull you to his room...or starts acting weird...run."

"What do yo-"

"Listen. Just Run."

"You should listen.", Zion said, finally talking during our lunch period. Thankfully, someone is siding with me on this..."I had a friend he said the same exact thing to last year, and it didn't end well for them..."

"Please listen be us...be careful..."

"Alright...I'll heed your warning."

"Alright...let's eat!"

"Alright!"

**Franada-girl97**- And...fine!

**England**- What?

**Franada-girl97**- finished...I have to learn music terms, and that is one of them for finish

**Canada**- the ending...doesn't look good...

**America**- yea...what's happening?

**Franada-girl97**- You'll just have to read and figure out ^^

**France**-…Please review, it gives her motivation to get her work done, and get to typing this up...

(**A/N** BTW...the English teacher is Chi Mizuki, one of my own OC's. She has pinkish hair that goes to her upper back, and is normally tied up, and blue eyes)

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

If any of those things apply to you...**PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! **I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. **KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! **I **WILL **be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.


	7. Your Kind, Innocence Brings Trouble

**Franada-girl97**- I might be getting a new iPod this weekend :D

**England**- is this a good thing?

**Franada-girl97**- yes. I can listen to music at school now.

**America**- You still can't work on this...

**Franada-girl97**- yea...but I have grades to work on...

**England**- what's your lowest grade?

**Franada-girl97**- C+...in Chemistry

**America**- that's bad?

**England**-...she only owns the story...

**PLEASE READ THIS! I will not be held accountable if you don't anyway though, because I did put a warning.**

**'**

**'**

**V**

**(A/N** This is your **one and only** warning, so don't complain at me in angry review about this. I did warn you, so you knew it was coming. You **CAN **skip the memory in this chapter. It's contents may be offensive to some people. It took me forever to get the guts to make this part, so I don't blame you if you skip it. But I did warn you if you did read it. It is not enough in my opinion to raise the rating, maybe older teen. Again, you **can** skip it. It will not bother me. Just skip to Al's P.O.V if your going to skip ^^**)**

**Even If...**

**Ch.7**: ...your kind, innocence brings trouble

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Francois's House**

"So...this is your house?", I wondered out loud as I walked around the main room of his mansion like house. Even if I had better parents when I was alive, I would've never had anything like this. "Isn't your family small?"

"Well...we have workers to house.", he told me putting his book bag in the side closet of the room. He...acts like such a place is normal to live in...yet...so very few people in this world live this life...it's sad..."Plus some times, other members of my family comes to live here too, so the extra rooms are necessary."

"I see..."

"Here, we could go upstairs to study, that would most likely be the best option."

"U-uh. Why don't we just go in the living room to study instead?! It's just...as comfortable.", I said freaking out a little, remembering Alfred's rule about not following him anywhere away from where other's are. "Plus, if something like a fire happened, we'd be closer to the exit."

"Alright...if your more comfortable."

Phew...he didn't see through what I did...

"So...what is it that your not getting? Sig Figs? Or maybe conversions (**A/N** I hate both dammit!)", I asked him as we walked out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. And as I started to take out my textbook, he never took out his..."What...are you doing?"

"…your cute...you know."

"I-I've been told...Why w-would you say that s-so suddenly.", I stuttered getting very nervous, painful memories invading my head...memories I've tried pushing to the deepest parts of my mind..."I-isn't this meet for homework, or study help?"

"Maybe a little more~", he slurred grabbing my arm, and forcing me down onto my back. No...not this...not this again! "Now...be g-"

"NOOOO!", I screamed, pushing him off, and making a run for it. I don't care if I'm not the fastest person is the world...it's at least better to try to get away...then to just let it happen...I did that...too many times.

"You want to play a fun game of hide and seek? Alright...but we all know who'll win~"

Got to get to a phone...

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Café**

"Hold on! I'll be back boss!", I called out to him as I walked over to the locker rooms where all the employee's got dressed and everything. Apparently someone decided to call me up during my shift...which is weird since I've told my friends not to call me while I'm here...

"H-hello"

"ALFRED HELP!"

"W-what? ARHUR!? WHAT THE HELL!", I yelled as I suddenly recognized the frantic voice on the other end of the line. I've never heard him get so scared...What is Francois doing to him!? "What's going on?"

"Francois...he suddenly started acting weird...and is chasing me at this very moment! ALFRED I'M SCARRED!"

"Alright! I'm coming over!"

"Alright th-hmph!"

"Arthur? Arthur. ARTHUR!", I screamed into the phone, until I heard the line suddenly go dead...don't worry Arthur...I'm coming...

Even though...I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning...from the very beginning...

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Francois's Place**

"I told you I'd win...I always do, after all.", he said smirking down at me, pinning my wrist down to make sure I couldn't run anymore...Which sucks for me..."There is **NO **running away from me on my terms."

"Ngh...let go!", I cried out, tears pouring down my face. I didn't know the point of what he was about to do...but I had a pretty good idea of what it was...and I could only picture that one person...

The cruel man from my childhood...

"Don't worry...you'll like it in the end~"

"ALFRED! HELP!"

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Sidewalk**

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!", I yelled out as I ran down the sidewalks, still in my embarrassing work cloths. Probably earning myself a few odd looks...and some smirks too, but I could care now...I was more worried about Arthur then anything else. "I knew it. I KNEW IT!"

Why was I such a dumb ass...letting him go over to that asshole's place...I should've known how bad of an idea that would be...I should've known!

"H-huh?", I questioned, my head starting to feel heavy for some odd reason. Wait...shit...NO! I haven't had one of these for a week...why now!? "Got...to..s..tay...awake..."

It was no use...it all went **black**.

**Normal P.O.V**

_A man, probably about 18 years old with some wildly red hair, and bright green eyes, stood in front of a door, and wasn't even trying to open it. It was most likely locked anyway, so he found no use trying to open it. Though he did appear to be listening to the voices in the other room, with a glare in his eyes, and gritted teeth._

_"D-da- Stop t-this pl- AH!"_

_"Come on...just a little bit longer."_

_"b-bu- ngh! I-it hurts...it re-"_

_"Hm? What's wrong."_

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

_"…you done? Then again...your a child. Of course your done before me."_

_"Hah...hah...hah..."_

_"…I'm done here...I will be back though."_

_"O...kay."_

_All the sudden, the locked door suddenly clicked, and it was opened to reveal a man with pure blond hair, and dark red eye's that seemed almost demon like. He was obviously the man in there talking to the poor child. And the 18 year old did NOT look pleased as the man walked out of the room._

_"Scottie? What a-"_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!? YOU DAMN BASTARD!?", this Scottie person screamed at the older man as he held him up against the wall, a murderous look appearing in his endless green eyes that looked like they could pierce you into two with just a simple gaze. And...that was when a frail child appeared at the door way..._

_A boy, about 6, stood there on legs that almost seemed to not be able to support him. His hair was a complete mess, and seemed not to have been washed for days at this point due to it being coated with crimson stains. His dull, green eye's lacking a simple innocence every child had. and unless you saw skin that was practically white, all you saw were deep, dark bruises, and scars from past, and recent cuts. For an odd reason, he had a pair of extremely dark bruises on his wrist..._

_"Scoddie? Wat's goin on?", the small boy asked, looking a little scared seeing that the red eyed monster _(**A/N** totally not a reference XD)_ was still right there...Almost like he was fearing he would get in trouble for simply being out there._

_"What...are you doing out here y-"_

_"You WHAT!?", Scottie screamed again stomping over to the small boy's side, bending down, and picking him up. Probably to get him away from the cruel man. "Come on Artie, we're going somewhere for a little while..."_

_"A-alright."_

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"S-sir...are you alright!", some random citizen asked as they hung over me, obviously worried that I randomly went unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk. I don't blame them though. "Do...you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, but can you drive me somewhere else?"

"S-sure."

**Francois's Residence**

"ARTHUR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!", I screamed as I busted through the doors of this god forsaken house. Normally, the memories mean something, so whatever's happening can't be anything good...

"ALFRED! UP HERE! HELP!", a familiar voice screamed out as I listened for a response. And right after I heard that, I began running upstairs...upstairs towards Arthur...

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!", I heard another familiar voice scream, although this one is one I hated...luckily, I was right at the door where the scream I heard came from, so I walked in the see what awaited me, and was horrified at the sight.

"A-Arthur?"

**Franada-Girl97**- Don't we all love cliffhangers XD

**America**- no...

**England**- did he...call me by my real name in front of someone?

**Franada-Girl97**- yep!

**America-**…SHIT!

**Japan**- please review...like we say every time, it motivates her ^^

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

If any of those things apply to you...**PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! **I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. **KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! **I **WILL **be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.


	8. He Scare's me, I'm the Hero

**Franada-girl97**- FINALLY! Getting to this XD

**America**- Where have you been?!

**Italy**- Yea!?

**Franada-girl97**- a new card verse fanfic ^^

**England**- Please tell me you'll soon have a fanfic dedicated to one of your own OTP's

**Franada-girl97**- I have a Gerita one...I just need to find time to continue it ^^

**France**- What about me with my mon cher~

**Franada-girl97**- I do have an idea ^^

**Japan**- she only owns the story

**Even If...**

**Ch.8: **...He scare's me, I'm a hero.

**America's P.O.V**

"A-Arthur?", I question standing there...mortified. There was Arthur, being pinned to the ground by a man he believed was once kind. His white shirt almost completely unbuttoned and removed, his normal hoodie laying somewhere else on the ground of this empty room, and his jeans slightly pulled down already to the point you could see quite a bit of his boxer's. "W-w-w-what the...HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY FRIEND!? Y-y-y-you F***N ASSHOLE!?"

"Whatever do you mean~"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"A-Alfred? H-help...", Arthur managed out as he tried to struggle out of Francois's grasp, only to get his wrist gripped on tighter, and kneed in the gut a little. And that...was when I FINALLY couldn't take it anymore.

He had crossed the line...with kneeing him in the gut...

I finally ran over there, and kicked him across the room. How c- a boy who barley gets what's going on when people do that shit. Why would he do that!? T-that sick BASTARD!

Arthur!? Are you alright!"

"I-I-I'm fine! You bloody idiot...", he told me as I helped him get his removed articles of clothing back onto his frail form. He...didn't seem fine. In fact, he seemed very shaken up after this only happening to him once...when it happened to me multiple times, and I was never like this.

It sorta...pissed me off...well...until a memory came back into my head...

The memory I saw on the first day of school.

"Um...Ar-"

"Let's go home! Please...?"

"...Alright."

I'll...ask him later.

**The Next Day**

Lucky for us, the very next day was a day off from school for our district, so Arthur got a day to relax and heal from the little incident that went on yesterday...but...

I had to deal with the fact my dad had a day off too...

"Matty...do you really need to go out on this date of yours?", I asked as my brother walked over to the front door, which would lead him to the running car outside waiting to pick him up. Apparently Francis and him had planned an ENTIRE day together since they haven't something like this in a long time.

I didn't want him to go though...I want my brother to be happy, but one, I don't feel like him coming home and talking about how Francis decided to f*** him this time (come on, it's a romantic day. you know Francis is going to get something out of him), and two, dad's AT LEAST a little more linnet on me when he's around.

"America, we've been planning this since I first looked at the school calendar back in June, I'm going.", he told me, unlocking the door, all ready to leave. Dammit...I'm not going to ruin this for my brother...Or better yet...I can't ruin this...

That'd just be selfish.

"Fine...bye, Matty."

"See ya, Alfred.", he said back to me as he walked out, and closed the door. Haaa...why can't I have someone to love like he does...? I mean...we have the same preferences'...so why does he have such an easy time finding someone...?

Then again...Matt had trouble at first...there was his first relationship...

"Alfred!", Arthur cried out from behind me, a smile plastered on his face as he jumped off the stairs, and landed on me as he fell to the ground. Wow...I never noticed how light he really was until just now..."Thank you for saving me yesterday..."

"Your Welcome! What else are hero's for.", I said with a shitty grin on my face. I might've been abused for my entire life so far, but hey...that doesn't mean I don't help people still! "I...couldn't imagine something like that happening to ANYONE."

Sadly...I could. Since it has happened to me.

"...Al-"

"ALFRED! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!", my father called out from in the kitchen for some odd reason. Why was he yelling at me to come in there? I didn't do a damn thing to any of his things in there..."ALFRED!"

"I'm coming dammit!", I called out to him as I picked Arthur up, moved him off of my stomach, and walked into the kitchen. Wondering what bull shit he has for me this time..."What. Is. It?"

**(A/N **NEVER! Treat anyone like his father is about to treat him. It is wrong.)

"You've been doing something illegal."

"No. I haven't. What the F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"What do you call this then you little shit!?", he screamed at me loud enough that the neighbor's should've heard him, but then again...they never seem to hear anything that goes on in here. In his hand was a empty brown bottle that I recognized as one of his signature beer bottles, he used to whack me upside the head with them all the time so my head had an open wound, and alcohol seeps into it. (**A/N **If you didn't know...it hurt's like HELL to have alcohol poured onto any kind of open wound.)

"Yea? You drink, I'm not doing anything wrong there..."

"There are EIGHT bottles in the trash...I only had five yesterday."

"Are you saying...I drank THREE bottles of beer yesterday?", I asked him very annoyingly as I started to twitch. He knows a lot better then to blame me for shit like this. "YOU MADE ME TRY IT! ONCE! I ABSOULUTLY HATED IT! WHY WOULD I COUNTINUE TO DRINK IT!?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!", he screamed as my face felt the impact of his angered punch, and then I collapsed onto the floor. Only to have him continue to kick me in the gut multiple time's with out ending. "I'll MAKE you regret ever stealing my stuff! Ever thinking you could get away with it! Even, I'll make you regret you weren't the one who died that d-"

"STOP IT!"

We both looked up after the sudden scream to see Arthur standing there, tears welling up in his eye's. By the look's of it, he had seen most of the situation. Great...just great.

"IT WAS ME! I DRANK YOUR BEER!"

"What do y-"

"Your blaming the wrong guy...", Arthur told him as he put his hand to his heart. And tear's starting to well up in his eye's. "I...drank your beer last night."

"Tsk...Come with me.", he told my new friend as he grabbed his hand, and started pulling him out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. "We're going to have a little talk."

"WAIT! ARTHUR!", I screamed as I reached out for his hand, trying to keep him down here with me. Sadly, I only got punched by my father on the side of my head.

And as my vision went black, I saw Arthur crying as my father pushed into another room...

**Franada-girl97**- FINALLY! Done.

**America**- Wow...took you long enough...

**Franada-girl97**- T_T

**America**- WAAH! Sorry!

**England**- Will you ever learn?

**Japan**- Please...drop us a review over here.

(Oh...and if you would like to be a beta tester, let me know through a PM)

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

**If any of those things apply to you...PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! I WILL be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.**


	9. Alfred

**Franada-girl97**- FINALLY! You all get a chapter that has a little bit more of Arthur's P.O.V the usual!

**England**- You've been looking forward to this?

**Franada-girl97**- Yep ^^ Special thanks to my sis for an idea for something in this chapter.

**America**- Really?

**Franada-girl97**- Yep ^^

**Japan**- she only owns the story...

**Even If...**

**Ch.9:** Alfred

**Arthur's P.O.V**

"You know, you don't take shelter in someone else's house, and steal things from their fridge.", Alfred's father slurred, obviously drunk right now, in my face. The smell of alcohol seeping out of his filthy mouth.

"Yea, but you don't beat your own kin either, do you?", I told him as I simply sat down, my legs getting tired of holding me up, and my head starting to hurt because of his dad's stupidity. Man...how obtuse can a man get? "I think your sin is far worst then me stealing a bottle of ale...or beer...or whatever it is you had..."

"You little!", he screamed, beginning to raise his menacing fist to punch me. But then something weird happened...

I...suddenly saw a bright light...and I was suddenly in Alfred's Room...

**Memory**

**Normal P.O.V**

**6 year's ago**

_In a little child's room, a nine year old with this weird strand of hair sticking up on his head, and these bright blue eye's sat in his room all alone. Singing an old nursery rhyme under his breath as if to stay calm for some odd reason._

_"Ring...around the...Rosie..."_

_'BANG'_

_"...A...pocket...full of (hiccup) posies..."_

_"ALFRED F***N JONES!"_

_"Ashes..."_

_"OPEN!"_

_"Ashes..."_

_"THIS!"_

_"We..(hiccup)...all...fall...d-"_

_"DOOOR!"_

_'SMASH!'_

_"H-huh?", the blue eyed boy named Alfred questioned in a scared voice as his once monotone eye's became wide as if he was an animal with a gun barrel pointed at it's head. Beyond the feckless boy's gaze laid a once standing door, and a very pissed off man standing these, his face completely red as if he was a tomato. Some might have even said he was pernicious._

_"D-da- AGH!"_

_"YOU LITTLE SHIT!", he yelled at the poor, defenseless boy as his beefy hands wrapped around the boy's frail neck, blocking any kind of air from entering his system. Looking closely, the cruel man's cheeks seemed to be a bright red for some odd reason._

_"Da...yo...drk..."_ (**A/N** Translation: Dad...your...drunk...)

_"SHUT YOUR LITTLE SHIT HOLE!", the man screamed at who seemed to be his son as his grip only became tighter, and the boy finally stopped even struggling. Then, a devilish smirk appeared on the mans lips as he finally unlocked his hands from around the now severely bruised neck of the nine year old._

_"Ah ha ah ha ah ha...", the young boy kept on breathing in and out, obviously in need of oxygen, sadly, his torture didn't seem to be over._

_For his father continued to torture his kin with punches, snapping of his bones, and even stab wounds, until the boy could barely keep his eye's open..._

_And by that time...he was covered in black...and crimson..._

_"Your lucky I can't afford you to be dead.", he said sternly to Alfred, the child's nose still wrinkling as the smell of alcohol penetrated his nostrils. "If you die, I'll be taken away...and we don't want that, do we?"_

_"No...da..ddy."_

_And with that, the man smirked, and left._

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Real World**

"W-what?", I questioned sitting there on the ground of the room I was in before the bright light engulfed my vision, trying to comprehend what just happened. I...should only be giving Alfred memories, he shouldn't be giving me his...what's going on?!

"...WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU!?", I suddenly heard his dad scream at me as he suddenly took a shot gun out form his pocket. W-what does he mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-your eye's! They suddenly blurred out, a-and then when ever I even tried to tap your s-shoulder...a light surrounded you...and pushed me away."

Oh yea...mortal's can't touch someone who is gaining a memory...

"...None of your concern.", I simply stated while walking over to the door, and opening it. Deciding it was a better idea to walk out, then to beat the shit out of this poor soul for what I just saw. His judgment day will fall upon him one day.

But I was greeted with a completely different route...

**Alfred's P.O.V**

I was just looking up to see my surroundings after being knocked out for the how millionth time in my life, and saw Arthur was starting to come down the stairs. Only to suddenly to see my dad walk, and pull out his gun.

"DIE FREAK!"

'BAAM!'

"A...Alfr...ed..."

"W-what?", I questioned with wide eye's as I saw Arthur start falling down the stairs, blood leaking out of his head...and something else coming out...

His wings suddenly sprouted...and about fifteen of the hundred or so wings on his back came off...

That CAN'T be good...

"ARTHUR!", I screamed as I ran over and caught him, while Artie's wings retracted back into his back, and my father walked back to his room.

"When your done mourning over that little shit, take that "garbage" out. He has no place under this roof."

"Tsk.", I let out as I gritted my teeth, and bit my tongue. At this point, knowing talking back wouldn't do anything good in this situation. "Don't worry...I'll get you help..."

**8:00 P.M**

"We were out on are date tonight Alfred!", Francis cried out as he walked in along with my brother, and I began leading them upstairs. "I wa-"

"Francis! Enough!", Matty cried out as he covered his mouth, his own cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "America...you sounded frantic on the phone...what's going on?"

"...You...finished that one book...the one I said was complete bogus...right?"

"Y-yea. Why?"

"Does THIS answer your question?", I asked as I held out one of the fifteen wings that fell off of Artie's back when he suffered that blow to the head...the one injury that magically healed in about one hour...

"America...where did that come from?", Matthew asked me with a serious tone in his voice. "Just...tell me..."

"Better. I can Show you.", I told him, opening my bedroom door to show them Arthur in there.

Although...I think one of the biggest things this is causing is...a long awaited reunion...

**Franada-girl97**- YES! I am finally updating this!

**America**- ...yay...I guess?

**England**- I guess...it's literature...

**Franada-girl97**- I am also happy to announce that I might be getting Pokemon X this Friday :D

**Japan**- ...please R&R

**CONTEST TIME!**

**This contest will be for both of my biggest stories at the time. (**_**Even If**_** and **_**The Lost Spade**_**)**

**The entry will have to deal with drawing, so all drawer's gather around.**

**There are three way's you can enter your piece!**

**1) It may be a drawing of a scene from the actual story. Meaning anything that has happened up till now.**

**2) A cover image. This One will be categorized as an image that shows aspects of the story, but does not give away any major spoilers.**

**3) A drawing of something you think may happen. So like a prediction ^^ **

**There will be three places.**

**Third place shall get any idea they have for either story added in some, shape, or form.**

**Second place will get a one-shot of there choice for the Hetalia fandom, meaning you chose the category and characters/couples.**

**And first place shall get a one-shot too, plus shall receive, if they wish, insight on what I see ahead for the stories. So they'll know a little more about what's to come depending on which story they want to know about.**

**And if any of the winners did a cover, the highest placing one will get there cover as the real cover for the fanfic (If they so wish to have it posted.)**

**The deadline in November 15, a month from when this was first posted.**

**And when you have an entry, PM me, an I'll give you my Email so you can send me the picture through there ^^**

**Best of luck to you all, and hope you guys have a wonderful day ^^**


	10. Guardian Angel

**Franada-girl97**- Chapter 10 is up and ready ^^

**England**- Wow...you really weren't when you said you get more done...

**Franada-girl97**- You calling me a liar? T_T

**England**- N-no!

**Russia**- Seriously, I love her. She can scare people~

**Franada-girl97**- Aww! Thanks Russia.

**America**- Stupid Commie...

**Franada-girl97**- LEAVE HIM ALONE! He is depressed enough...

**Japan**-...while she heals from _White Flame_, she only owns the story...

**Even If...**

**Ch.10: Guardian Angels**

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"So...let me get this straight.", my brother told me as he, Francis, and I sat in my room, trying to make sense of all of this. Francis watching out for Arthur for some odd reason. "He got shot through the head by the asshole, and then as he fell, fifteen of these pure white feathers came off of his wings?"

"Yea...I mean...I understand why there pure white least...", I said as I adjusted myself in my computer chair, spinning around and around in it. What? He's an angel, there suppose to be pure of evil and all that shit. "I...don't understand why they came off of his back..."

"Well...it deals with the fact that a shot like that would have...killed any normal human..."

"...Huh?"

"You see...", Matty started as he pulled up a site on his laptop, and on the beginning page was an old statue of what humans in the past perceived as guardian angels. "Guardian angels normally can do their job from heaven, so this part of the legends never really get talked about...but..."

"But what? Mon Cher~"

"Well Francis...Some angels have to be sent down because the threat is to strong to deal with from above, either that, or they made the choice to come and live as a "mortal"."

"Why is mortal in quotes, Matthew?", I asked as I finally decided to get serious, and listen to this intently. "He...looks like any average human..."

"Alfred...he is still dead...", he told me as he scrolled down the page, and three pictures were shown with captions under each of them. "So he does have some wings...but as they suffer severe injuries, instead of dying...they lose feathers, one by one of each wing..."

"So right now, mon cher, Arthur has eighty-five feathers?"

"Depends, Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Did Arthur ever suffer an injury before now?"

"He...got me out of the way of a...car..."

"I see...", he said as he walked over to my dear friend, Arthur, and took off his hoody, making him uncomfortable just based on the fact his eyebrows furrowed.

"BRO!"

"MON CHER!?"

"Just wait...", he told us as he ran a hand across this scar on his back that I had never noticed until just now...and suddenly his wings popped out. Oh...so that's what he was doing...

"There so...pretty..."

"I agree with Francis for once."

"...seventy-eight...seventy-nine...eighty.", my brother finished as he just got done counting the many feathers in Arthur's wings. "Eight feathers left...oh well. Better then nothing..."

"What...do these feathers mean bro?"

"Well...normally, as long as you get your job done, you get your wish, and if you didn't wish for life, you went to heaven...", he told us as he moved his muse around to click on the first image. "But that can change if certain things happen."

"Like...what?"

"First off...if he were to lose all of his feathers, all of them, until the count reached zero...", he started as he scrolled down a little to see more of the caption. I guess he thought we've seen the picture enough..."Two things can happen..."

"Really?"

"What can happen, mon cher?"

"Well...if he were to lose his last feather's protecting you, and saving you from whatever they needed to save you from...they'll simply go to heaven, difference being they don't get their wish..."

"And...the second option?"

"Well...if they lost all their feather's before completing their mission...", he started while looking over at Arthur for some reason. "They'll become a wingless fallen angel...and could die like any other human..."

"So...he turns human, mon cher?

"No...there is a difference. You see...if he dies as a fallen angel, he'll be judged before god again, this time though, it'll deal with if he failed or succeeded in his mission...and none of us will remember our time with him as an angle or a fallen angel.'"

"...what about the judging part again?"

"If he doesn't succeed, he'll go to hell Alfred."

"What!?", I cried out as I shot up from my seat on the computer chair, my eye's getting really wide. "He can't! He's already gone through his own hell!"

"I know Alfred! That's why we can't let that happen!", Francis finally popped in as he went up to my face. Wait...he knows about Artie? "I...knew him growing up...his family and mine were really close, and I would often go over to his house, especially on weekends when my parents could actually get some alone time."

"But...he was always hidden away...wasn't he?"

"...When I was five...two of Artie brother's, Aidan (**A/N **Aidan is Ireland), Dylan (**A/N** Dylan is Wales, and I were exploring...te house. When we came across this room that neither one of those two had ever seen before..."

"...Matty? Do you have anything else?"

"At the time...no. That's all I've been able to understand..."

"Francis...continue your story..."

"A-alright..."

**Memory**

**Francis's P.O.V**

_"Haa...why can't we go outside! It is the summer time, after all.", Aidan said as we ran all over the house, trying our best to not knock over anything in the halls. Which I think is a little much to ask of five, eight, and 12 year old._

_"Well, because it's over one hundred and ten degrees outside.", I told him as Dylan and I continued looking in all of the doors along the halls of this two floor house. "My parents said back when we were starting to move from France that stuff like this happens in Ameri_

_ca, and it's dangerous for people to be in that heat..."_

_"Never mind that...guys! I Finally found a locked door.", the oldest of us, Wales, said as he continued messing with the door knob, and never opened it."Guess I found where this key we found goes..."_

_"Shall we go in bro?"_

_"Sure..."_

_And when we opened it, we were met with a VERY unpleasant surprise._

**Real World**

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"So we found him in that room on that day...all beaten and frail...", Francis said as he looked over at Arthur with a worried glint in his eye's. "I...was one of the first non-family member's to know he died...and thought that before they told me the truth that his father killed him..."

"...That is horrible..."

"I know...Matty...", I started as I fixed Artie's hoodie. It really is horrible, especially how I have never seen his mom try to stop it in any of those memories. "It's...even more painful to actually get those memories..."

"By the way...Alfred?"

"Yea, Francis?"

"...Protect him..."

""W-why'd you say that?"

"Oh yea...he doesn't realize who his father is...", Matthew said as he turned away. Wait...they've seen that bastard of a dad!?

"Alfred?"

"What, again?"

"...His dad is still alive...in this very town...and lives in some apartment that right around here..."

"...H-huh?"

The man he's gained freedom...is that close to us?

"And...he knows about Arthur...being back on earth."

**Franada-girl97**- And yet another chapter written ^^

**France**- I knew him...

**Franada-girl97**- Come on, you have had to seen that coming...

**America**- yea...

**England**- ...my dad is near by?

**Franada-girl97**- Yep...

**America**- This is going to turn out shitty...R&R if you want to see more...

**CONTEST TIME!**

**This contest will be for both of my biggest stories at the time. (**_**Even If**_** and **_**The Lost Spade**_**)**

**The entry will have to deal with drawing, so all drawer's gather around.**

**There are three way's you can enter your piece!**

**1) It may be a drawing of a scene from the actual story. Meaning anything that has happened up till now.**

**2) A cover image. This One will be categorized as an image that shows aspects of the story, but does not give away any major spoilers.**

**3) A drawing of something you think may happen. So like a prediction ^^**

**There will be three places.**

**Third place shall get any idea they have for either story added in some, shape, or form.**

**Second place will get a one-shot of there choice for the Hetalia fandom, meaning you chose the category and characters/couples.**

**And first place shall get a one-shot too, plus shall receive, if they wish, insight on what I see ahead for the stories. So they'll know a little more about what's to come depending on which story they want to know about.**

**And if any of the winners did a cover, the highest placing one will get there cover as the real cover for the fanfic (If they so wish to have it posted.)**

**The deadline in November 15, a month from when this was first posted.**

**And when you have an entry, PM me, an I'll give you my Email so you can send me the picture through there ^^**

**Best of luck to you all, and hope you guys have a wonderful day ^^**


	11. Halloween

**Franada-girl97**- Major time skip time!

**England**- Really?

**Franada-girl97**- Yep ^^ And the day this chapter takes place in fits.

**America**- How?

**Franada-girl97**- Halloween...BTW...HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!

**France**- Oh! I see why.

**Japan**- She only owns the story.

**Even If...**

**Ch.11:** Halloween

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Lunch**

It has been a month or two since that one night when Arthur got shot through the head, and everything has been going pretty smoothly. Well...if you consider the fact that I'm still getting beaten okay, everything's going smoothly I guess...

Well...at least it's becoming less frequent...

"Hey Alfred! Do you know what your gonna be for Halloween?", Zion asked me as she continued to reluctantly eat the schools cheeseburger since she was just that hungry. I don't blame her though...it might be for different reasons, but this lunch is sometimes the only thing I get to eat all day.

"Hm? Oh, yea. I'm dressing up as Len Kagamine from his song, Super Hero."

"Of course you are...Alfred...", Kiku, a new friend we've made through my brother's band class, said as he continued to nibble on the sushi rolls he packed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You love super hero's, Alfred...", Matty told me as he continued to eat the disgusting school lunch, and when I said eat I mean he s pushing most of the meal aside. "Of course you'd dress up like that."

"My only question is how he could afford an cosplay outfit."

"He didn't buy it...", Arthur told them as he rubbed the back of his head. "I made his costume for him..."

"NO WAY!", Zion Cried out as she lunged across the table, and grabbed Artie by his shoulder's. "You HAVE to make my cosplay outfit's for now on! The people on the internet charge way to much..."

"A-alright...", he told he nervously, and then she backed away, finally sensing the mood she was making. I don't blame her...his hands worked like magic when he was making that outfit...then again, he IS an angel. Angel's supposedly can do almost anything, after all.

"What are the rest of you going to be, anyway?"

"Well..."

**Home**

"Honestly Alfred, I can not believe you forgot about Arthur...", Francis told me as we walked inside my home so that we could start getting ready for tonight. Problem was...halfway through Arthur, Francis, and I's walk, we discovered that Arthur didn't have anything to dress up as...

"Sorry! It never crossed my mind..."

"It's okay, both of y-"

"No, it isn't.", Francis told Arthur as he started pushing Arthur up the stairs, and into my bedroom. "Alfred, You get ready down here while I get Arthur into the only outfit we can muster up at this point."

"You sure?"

"Come on. My taste have always been fabulous~ Even back when Arthur and I were merely little boy's."

"Al...right..."

**Few Minutes Later...**

"Alfred! I'm dressed!", I heard Arthur cry out as I turned around only to be tackled over by Arthur (for the how millionth time), who had jumped off the stair's. "How do I look?"

"G-", I was saying until I actually looked up...and saw what Francis's plan was..."FRANCIS!"

He had put Arthur...into my work clothes...

"What!? It's not my fault you didn't get him his own outfit..."

"Is...this outfit bad?"

"...No...it's fine...let's just get ready..."

"Alright!"

"By the way...What are you Francis?"

"I'm a vampire..."

"How original."

"Thanks for the sarcasm Alfred~"

**Later...**

It has been 2 hour's since we walked out the door, and things were finally starting to slow down on these crowded streets, and we decided to go into an apartment complex as one of our final stop's of the night.

"Alfred, my legs hurt.", Arthur told me as we continued to walk around the apartments, Francis leading the way for us. "Are we almost done?"

"U-uh...hey! Let's go over to that house!", I cried out pointing to some random apartment, and then grabbing Artie's hand and started walking over there.

"Wait a minute...ALFRED! ARTHUR CAN'T GO THERE!"

"Hm? Why not?", I asked as we approached the front door, and Arthur reached for the door bell.

"This is h-"

'ding, dong.'

"Yes?", A man asked as he opened the door with the oh so familiar candy bowl all adults had, except this time, he dropped his bowl and candy spilled all around all of our feet. I then looked over to the side, and noticed Arthur's green eye's were wide with fear.

"N-no...Y-you moved...I-I saw I-it..."

"And your suppose to be d-", the man said with a very pissed off tone as he did the weirdest thing someone has ever done on Halloween...Well...Of what I've seen...

He reached out...to grab Arthur...

"NO!", Artie screamed as he ran off the porch of this strange man's house, down the sidewalk, and out of sight...what...was that about?

"ARTIE! WAIT!"

**Graveyard**

"Arthur! Where are you!?", I cried out as I ran into the graveyard in our town...Which is where everyone told me they saw a kid who matched the description I gave them. "Come on..."

"…*hiccup*...w-why? *hiccup*", I heard someone weeping as I walked closer to where I was hearing the person's sobs, and finally found Arthur sitting next to a grave that seemed to `be about ten or so years old.

"Arthur...are you okay?"

"A-Alfred?", He stuttered as he turned to face me, rubbing the tears away from his already tear stained face. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I...came to check on you..."

"I'm...fine..."

"...Who was that?"

"My...dad", he told me as he brought his knees up to his chest, making sure to keep his skirt up in the process. Wait...that was...his bastard of a dad?

"...That's what Francis was trying to tell me..."

"W-what?"

"Oh...nothing...", I told him as I turned my face away from his, not wanting to admit that I didn't heed someone's warning. "By the way...why are you here...?"

"I feel comfortable...being right next to where I was laid to rest...", he told me as he wrapped his arms around the grave stone that was covered in cracks, dead flowers, and tall grass. I guess...they buried him before this old place was no longer accepting any form of business..."It's so weird...I feel the most comfortable being right here...right above my beaten body..."

"Arthur..."

'RING!'

"Hm? Francis texted me...how weird..."

'BEEP'

'ALFRED! Get you ASS out of the graveyard NOW!'

Hm? Why would I need to...

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing HERE!?"

"M-Mr. Kirkland!?"

"S-Scottie!?"

"...Why did...you call me Scottie?"

"…"

This...is NOT ending well...

**Franada-girl97**- And again...HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!

**France**- Why...Did they see the home room teacher...in front of a grave?

**Franada-girl97**- Think about it...that's his dead brother's grave...

**America**- What'll happen next?

**Japan**- Will these two brother's be reunited?

**Franada-girl97**- Continue reading to find out!

**England**- R&R...She's taken quit a bit of time with this...When she could be working on studying for her college class...

**Franada-girl97**- No! Don't listen to him *covers his mouth* I'm happy to do this. But seriously, I'll deeply appreciate a review~


End file.
